


You had a speech, you're speechless

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Inspired by the Beast (Glenn Maxwell's new bat), Seb Gotch unveils his new sponsored bat at a Melbourne Stars nets session to hopefully impress the coach enough to get a game.
Kudos: 1





	You had a speech, you're speechless

Seb Gotch arrived at the nets early and placed his cricket kit on the ground. He knelt down to unzip his bag and carefully, slowly, pulled out his brand new cricket bat.

Turning it over in his hands, Seb admired the paintwork on both sides and reverently touched the sponsor's logo spray painted on the flat side.

"New weapon," a loud voice boomed in Seb's ear.

Seb glanced up and saw Marcus Stoinis dumping his bag on the ground and roughly pulling out a bat.

"Yeah," Seb said, turning his eyes back to his bat, slightly lovestruck.

"Looks cool," Marcus said as he wandered off with Adam Zampa to one of the nets.

Seb beamed at the compliment. He couldn't wait to show the coach.

After a few hours of shadow batting, Seb decided it was time to test his new bat in the nets. He saw that Net 2 was free and headed straight over, strutting past David Hussey and giving him a wink.

As Seb adjusted his pads and got into position, a shadow fell across his net. He looked up. Lance Morris was standing at the top of the net, tossing a ball in the air casually.

"You ready?" Lance said, a sly smile as his blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight. 

Lance didn't wait for an answer.

Seb's heart started beating faster and he looked at his new bat and then at Lance steaming in, glancing back and forth with panic in his eyes. 

He'd seen what Lance did to Shaun Marsh's bat, he'd heard the horror stories from the Western Australian boys. 

When Lance released the ball, Seb jumped aside just as the ball sped past his face. He was breathing hard and pressed against the side of the net.

"Scared?" Dave Hussey said, laughing from where he stood chatting with the batting coach Luke Wright who was shaking his head.

Lance just stood there, surprised, and there was pity in his beautiful blue eyes. Pity for Seb. 

Seb slunk out of the nets, cradling his new bat in his arms, not looking at anyone and hoping no one saw him cry. 

One day he'll be as brave as the roaring lion etched onto both sides of his Gray Nicholls bat.


End file.
